Danganronpa Konoha no gakuen to zetsubou no koukousei
by Akagami Ren
Summary: Sebuah kelompok elit yang berisikan 15 murid SMA dikumpulkan disekolah yang sangat spesial. Kepala sekolah itu menjelaskan satu-satunya cara untuk lulus adalah saling membunuh satu sama lain dan tidak gaimana pertualangan naruto menghadapi situasi ini? One shot
Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Story Fanfiction : It's me

Sebuah kelompok elit yang berisikan 15 murid SMA dikumpulkan disekolah yang sangat spesial. Kepala sekolah itu menjelaskan satu-satunya cara untuk lulus adalah saling membunuh satu sama lain dan tidak ketahuan,Jika ada yang mengetahuinya maka yang membunuh akan pertualangan naruto menghadapi situasi ini?

Rated : M (Mungkin adegan kekerasan)

Genre : Romence, Suspense, Gore

Warning : Ooc, Semi Canon, Typo bertebaran

Don't Like , Don't Read

Chapter 1 : Prologue And Chase 1

* * *

[ **Naruto pov]**

Sekolah besar ini berdiri mencolok di pusat kota sekolah yang diharapkan. Akademi, Olahraga, seni, dan snowbiz.

Sekolah mengumpulkan murid di berbagai bidang dan bertujuan untuk membantu mereka berkembang, Ini diakui oleh pemerintah dan terpecaya.

Aku hanya anak normal apa aku yakin tepat ditempat ini? Aku membuka surat yang berisi "Untuk Uzumaki Naruto kau telah terpilih di sekolah super duper. Silahkan datang pagi ini",Aku hanya berhasil karena keberuntungan yang bodoh.. Baiklah, Lalu. Hidupku akhirnya dimulai.. Langkahku yang pertama di sini untuk sebuah harapan dan aku berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah ini

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Saat aku menginjak tanah sekolah itu, aku merasakan kepala ku yang sangat pusing Dan gelap dimana-mana Disitulah awal semuanya. Dimana hidupku yang damai sudah berakhir. Mungkin aku harus keluar kemudian Ini tidak seperti anak yang super beruntung masuk sekolah kesekolah yang hebat. Aku hanya orang yang sangat tidak beruntung

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang mirip kelas. aku bisa melihat Ada CCTV Dan Kaca yang ditutup pakai besi. Aku mencoba membuka baut besar yang berada di besi itu , Tetapi nihil.

Aku menemukan kertas yang berisikan menyuruh murid ke Aula saat jam 8,Aku melihat jam yang berada dikelas itu menunjukan jam 07.56 . Aku langsung saja keluar Kelas dan mengikuti lorong..Err walau sedikit mengerikan. Dan Aku melihat ruangan bertuliskan "Aula". Saat aku membuka pintu itu, aku bisa melihat ada Banyak murid disana

"Ano.."

"Oh Kau seorang murid juga?"

Tanya lelaki yang berambut Seperti model mangkok Aka Rock Lee Si Super Duper Atlet.

"Disekolah yang sebesar ini , Muridnya kenapa hanya sedikit"Ucap Perempuan Berambut merah mengenakan kaca mata Aka Uzumaki Karin Si Super duper Novelis.

"Kita seperti disandra, Ini seperti dianime anime"Ucap lelaki gendut Aka Akimichi Chouji Sisuper duper Otaku.

"Dan Aneh kenapa dipasang besi besi disetiap tempat"Ucap lelaki Mengenakan Jaket menutupi kepalanya dan memakai Kacamata Aka Shino Aburame Sisuper Duper Motor Rider.

"Entah lah"Ucap wanita diikat Dua Keatas Aka Enoshima Junko Si super duper Modelist.

"Kenapa kita disuruh mengumpul disini.. Apa ada murid lain yang akan datang"Ucap Lelaki bertato Segitiga terbalik Aka Kiba inuzuka Sisuper duper Baseball Player.

"Mungkin"Ucap wanita Berambut hitam Aka Haku Sisuper duper Programmer.

"Mendokusai"Ucap lelaki berkuncir kuda dengan mata kuaci Yang sedang tidur dikursi Aka Shikamaru Nara Si super duper Jenius.

"Yang penting kita sudah berkumpul disini.. Mungkin saja akan ada pengumuman oleh kepala sekolah"Ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat di Pig tail Aka Ino Yamanaka Si super duper Gambler dan disetujui Anggukan dari wanita berambut Indigo Aka Hyuuga Hinata Sisuper duper Swimmer.

Ada 3 orang yang sedang diam saja Yang satu wanita berambut putih keunguan disisi rambutnya dikepang Aka Kirigiri Kyouko Kemampuan tidak diketahui dan satunya lelaki berambut mirip pantat ayam Aka Sasuke Uchiha Si super duper Machonist, Dan satu lagi Wanita berambut pink Aka Haruno Sakura Sisuper duper Fighter.

"Ano.. Kau Naruto-kun bukan?"Ucap wanita berambut merah Aka Saara Sisuper duper Idol.

"Benar.. Kau Siapa?"Tanya Ku.

"Eh apa maksudmu? Kita dulu 1 SMP"Ucap Saara

"Maaf, aku tak pernah memperhatikan jadi wajar aku tak mengenalmu"Ucapku sambil Tersenyum manis.

"Oh, ya sudah. bye"Ucap Saara melambaikan tangannya. Setelah dia pergi aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Saara mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Haku. Mereka berdua terlihat asyik ngobrol.

"1,2,3 test, test Perkenalkan namaku monokuma kepala sekolah kalian "Ucap Seseorang Ralat Boneka Beruang, Semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke monokuma.

"Bonekanya bisa berbicara"Ucap Kiba

"Aku bukan boneka, Aku monokuma!"Ucap Monokuma sewot.

"Hn Seterah kau mau bilang apa"Ucap Sasuke.

"Yang tak akan bisa ber adaptasi dia yang akan mati pertama"Ucap ino.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini hah"Ucap shino mencengkram monokuma, Tiba tiba tubuh monokuma berbunyi seperti bunyi Alarm Bom.

 **Tut... tut...**

"Lempar!"Teriak Kiba.

"Apa"Tanya Shino.

"Sudah lempar saja"Ucap ku.

"App Huwa"Ucap shino melempar monokuma keudara dan.

Tut. Duarr

Shino terjatuh karena kaget "Hampir saja"Gumam shino

Keluar monokuma dari tempat Pengumuman dan "Kuharap kalian akan betah berada disini phu phu phu"Ucap monokuma.

Dan monokuma masuk ketempat tadi dia muncul. Shino, Kiba, Choji mengecek tempat itu, Tetapi nihil mereka tak menemukan apa apa.

"Jadi kita akan melakukan apa.. Apa kita harus mengecek seluruh tempat ini"Tanya Lee.

"Baiklah"Ucap Semuanya Kecuali Sasuke dan kirigiri.

Skip Time

At Kantin

"Jadi apa yang kalian temukan"Tanya Ino.

"Huun.. aku sudah mengecek Kantin bersama Sakura. Didapur lengkap dengan Bahan makanan seperti Daging, sayuran, Susu dan masih banyak lagi Kata monokuma Makanan ini tak akan habis, Saat Pagi Makanan sudah penuh kembali"Ucap hinata

"Hn Aku, Shikamaru dan Shino Mengecek Kelas-kelas ternyata tak menemukan apa apa"Ucap Kiba

"Kalau Aku, Karin dan Sasuke keruang media lengkap dengan kaset kaset seperti Film, Lagu, sampai Drama"Ucap Junko

"Ngomong ngomong, Kenapa kau tak mirip dengan dimajalah junko-san"Tanya Lee.

"Itu Efek lee-san"Ucap Junko.

"Aku juga tak mendapatkan jalan keluar sama sekali, Tempat ini sangat tertutup sekali"Ucap Choji.

"Kalau aku Dan Saara-chan menemukan Uks. Uksnya sangat lengkap dari Vitamin, Obat Pusing, Obat Mag dan masih banyak obat sakit lainnya, Ada obat tidur dan sisanya aku tak tahu obat apa"Ucap Haku.

"Aku tak mendapatkan apa apa, selain besi besi yang menempel disetiap ruangan"Ucap ku

"Mendokusai"Ucap shikamaru tidur dimeja Kantin

"Pim pom pam pom.. Pemberitahuan.. Pemberitahuan.. Harap Berkumpul di ruang media"Ucap monokuma diTv dan Tv itu mati kembali

"Hah.. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang media"Ucap Kiba

Skip time

 _At Media Room_

"Kalian Harap buka video yang sudah aku siap kan dimeja kalian masing masing"Ucap monokuma dari layar yang besar

Aku membuka Tempat kaset itu dan memasukan kaset itu dihard disk

 **Clik!**

"Wahh Oni-chan bisa masuk kekonoha gakuen.. Aku tak menyangka loh dengan otak kakak dan kemampuan kakak yang tak punya apa apa"Ucap perempuan berambut Twin tail Aka Namikaze Naruko

"Benar.. Kami harap kau bisa suka dengan lingkungan baru mu disana Naruto"Ucap lelaki paruh baya Aka Minato Namikaze

"Dan kaa-san hanya berharap makan yang sehat disana jangan banyak makan ramen instan"Ucap Wanita paruh baya Aka kushina Namikaze

Tiba tiba video itu berubah keadaan tempat ruang tamu itu sudah hancur berantakan dan Kaa-san,Tou-san dan Naruko sudah menghilang dari tempat itu

'A-apa apaan ini'Batin Naruto

"TIDAK"Teriak Saara

"S-saara-chan tenanglah"Ucap haku memegang tangan saara

"Tidak.. Tidak.. ini tak mungkin Terjadi"Ucap saara memegang kepalanya

"Tenanglah Saara"Ucap ku

"Tidakk.. aku harus keluar dari sini"Ucap saara dan mendorong haku sampai terjatuh membentur tembok, membuat haku tak sadar kan diri karena baru saja ia terbentur kepalanya.

"Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan, Dengan perlakuan kau , Kau sudah melukai seseorang"Ucap Ino.

"A-aku.."Ucap Saara terbata karena ia sudah membuat orang lain terluka.

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya kekamarnya"Ucap kyouko ke Saara.

"Ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya"Ucap Kyouko.

"Huun"Ucap Sakura, Saara, Kyouko Dan hinata membawa Haku kekamarnya.

"Yang laki laki tolong bawakan obat pusing diUks"Ucap Junko.

"Tidak. Aku kekamar saja aku mengantuk"Ucap choji berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga"Ucap Lee Meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kalian juga mengantuk hah!"Ucap Junko dan Ino berbarengan.

"T-tidak"Ucap Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru dan aku.

"Nah kalian tahu kan apa obat yang di butuh kan"Tanya Ino.

"Ha'i"Jawab Kami serempak.

"Bagus cepat ambilkan"Ucap Junko, Mereka berempat pun berjalan ke Uks.

 _ **At UKS**_

Mereka berempat sedang mencari obat yang sedang dicari.

"Ahaa.. Obat yang ini bukan!"Tanya Kiba memegang bungkusan obat.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita cepat memberikannya, Sebelum mereka mengamuk ttebayo"Ucap ku.

"Benar yang dikatakan Naruto"Ucap Shino.

"Mendokusai"Ucap Shikamaru yang tidur di tempat tidur Khas pasien.

"Oi rusa jangan tidur bodoh"Ucap kiba sewot.

"Berisik"Ucap shikamaru bangun dari tempat tidur itu.

Dan Kami berjalan keluar dari UKS tersebut. Saat dijalan kami berpapasan dengan Choji

"Ehh.. Choji apa yang kau lakukan"Tanya Kiba.

"Aku ingin kedapur mengambil makanan dan minuman"Jawab Choji.

"Mau aku temani"Tanya Kiba.

"Tak perlu, Aku bisa sendiri"Jawab choji tersenyum ramah.

"Berhati hati lah"Ucap Shino.

"Pasti, Aku duluan teman teman"Ucap Choji berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita berjalan kembali"Ucap Shikamaru.

Dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju Kamar haku

Skip time

 **At Haku Room**

Kami sudah sampai Didepan kamar haku dan aku mengetuk Kamar haku

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuklah"

Dan aku membuka pintu itu

Cklek

Terlihat Dikamar itu sangat ramai yang tidak ada sepertinya Lee dan Choji

"Kalian sudah sampai"Ucap Junko

"Ya begitulah"Ucap Kiba

"Kalian sudah membawa obatnya kan"Tanya Ino

"Sudah"Ucap shikamaru

"Hn Keadaan Haku tidak terlalu parah bukan.. Aku akan kembali kekamar"Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan kamar haku

"Sasuke-kun tunggu.. Aku juga ingin kembali kekamar ku"Ucap karin mengikuti sasuke

"Enggh"Erang haku

"Kau sudah bangun"Ucap Saara

"Yahh.. Kenapa disini sangat ramai"Tanya Haku

"Kami menghawatirkan mu Haku.. maafkan aku soal yang tadi"Ucap Saara

"Tidak apa apa, Toh aku juga sudah tidak apa apa , Hanya pusing sedikit"Ucap haku

"Sebaiknya kau makan obat dulu haku"Ucap saara memberikan obat itu dan langsung diminum oleh haku

"Sebaiknya kami kembali kekamar , mengingat ini sudah jam malam. semoga cepat sembuh haku"Ucap kyouko

"Iya"Ucap haku

"Aku kembali kekamar ku nanti, Karena aku masih ingin menjaganya"Ucap saara

"Baiklah"Ucap Ku dan semuanya keluar dari kamar Menyisakan Saara dan Haku

"Nee.. Haku mau aku ambil kan Segelas Air"Tanya Saara

"Emm.. Boleh.. jika tidak keberatan"Ucap haku

"Tunggu sebentar yah"Ucap saara berdiri dan keluar kamar Haku

Many Minutes Later

Cklek

"Maaf jika lama menunggu Haku-chan ini minumnya"Ucap Saara menaruh segelas air putih dimeja dekat tempat tidur

"Terima kasih"Ucap haku dan meminum air itu sampai habis

Mereka mengobrol ngobrol dan saat mereka mengorbol Haku tertidur

"Loh dia tertidur.. Mungkin dia lelah karena kejadian tadi"Gumam saara dan berdiri keluar kamar itu

 **Skip time**

* * *

 **Day Time**

Aku terbangun di pagi yang cerah ini.. Bisa kulihat Jam weler menunjukan 06.55 aku langsung kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku (Ren : Ya iyalah. Masa mau On**i # Dirasengan_Naruto )

Skip time

Sesudah aku mandi , Aku langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung saja berjalan ke kantin

At Kantin

"Oy naruto.. kemari lah"Ucap Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukan bangku kosong disebelahnya

"Iyahh ttebayou"Ucap Naruto berjalan ketempat duduk yang ditunjukkan oleh Kiba

Naruto dan Kiba berbincang bincang dan tiba tiba...

"Kyaaaaaah"Teriak seseorang

"Siapa itu"Ucap Shikamaru

"Cepatlah disini tidak ada haku da lee-san, Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini"Ucap Hinata dengan wajah panik

"Baikalah cepat Setengah ke Kamar Haku setengah lagi kekamar Lee"Ucap Ino.

Dan langsung saja kami berlari cepat, Aku lari pertama menuju kamar haku saat didepat kamar haku aku langsung saja membuka knop pintu itu

 **Cklek**

 **Dek dek**

Aku bisa melihat haku yang sedang menangis.. bukan itu yang membuat ku kaget tetapi... mayat Rock lee yang tergeletak tak sadar kan diri dengan pisau yang menancap di belakang leher nya

"A-apa yang terjadi"Ucap ku lirih

"Pim pom pam pom.. Ditemukan mayat yang terbunuh, akan di adakan class trial sesudah kalian mencari bukti bukti, Semoga berhasil phu phu phu"Ucap Monokuma dilayar Tv, Dan Tv itu mati kembali , Bisa kulihat wajah mereka dari syok, kaget, dan takut

"Sial! Sudah satu orang yang telah terbunuh"Ucap Kiba

"Brengsek"Ucap shino sedangkan yang wanita sedang menangis

"Sebaiknya kita mengumpulkan bukti buktinya sebelum class trial diadakan"Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu

"Hn benar yang dikatakannya, Kita harus mencari siapa yang telah membunuh lee"Ucap shikamaru dan berjalan ke keluar kamar haku

"Pasti yang membunuh lee , Kau kan Haku"Ucap choji menunjuk tangannya kehaku

"B-bukan aku"Ucap haku

"Terus siapa lagi yang membunuh kalau bukan kau.. Jelas jelas Lee terbunuh dikamar kau , Pasti yang membunuh lee adalah kau"Ucap Choji.

"Jangan menyalahkan seseorang jika belum punya buktinya"Ucap kyouko yang sedang mengecek mayat lee Aku mendekati mayat lee, Terlihat Senjata Pembunuhan : Pisau. Dan ada note baru di Lee .Disitu tertulis : Lee terbunuh pada jam 23:50 dengan senjata Pisau dapur, ia ditusuk pas leher belakangnya , Tempat kejadian dikamar haku

Aku berjalan keluar kamar haku dan menuju kamar lee saat aku dikamar lee aku bisa melihat Kiba , Shino dan shikamaru yang sedang memegang sesuatu

"Apa yang kalian temukan"Tanya Ku

"Aku menemukan surat yang terbakar"Ucap Kiba menunjukan secarik kertas yang terbakar

"Apa itu"Tanya ku mengambil kertas itu

"Datanglah kekamar ku Jam 23. kau membaca surat ini langsung bakar dan Jangan sampai salah masuk kamar dari..."

"Jika surat itu tak terbakar , Mungkin kita akan langsung mendapatkan pelakunya"Ucap Shikamaru

"Sebaiknya kita cari bukti bukti lain"Ucap ku

"Kita membuat kelompok Aku dan Naruto dan Shino dengan shikamaru"Ucap Kiba

"Baik, Kalian cari bukti diUKS Aku dan shino akan mencari bukti di Dapur"Ucap shikamaru

"Baiklah"Ucap ku dan Kiba

 _At UKS_

Aku dan kiba memasuki ruang UKS Aku dan kiba berpencar mencari barang bukti, Saat aku berjalan aku melihat plastik dan plastik itu ada bungkus Obat

'Ini bisa dijadikan barang bukti'Batin ku

"Kau menemukan sesuatu Naruto"Tanya kiba

"Ini"Ucap ku menunjukan Bungkusan Obat

"Bagus naruto sebaiknya kau simpan itu. kita akan mencari shikamaru dan shino"Ucap kiba.

Saat kami berjalan keluar uks mereka bertemu dengan orang yang kami cari

"Oh Naruto dan kiba.. Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu"Tanya shino

"Hn, Aku menemukan Bungkusan obat"Ucap ku mengambil bungkusan obat itu dikantungku

"Ohh.. Kami menemukan tempat pisau yang satu telah diambil"Ucap Shikamaru

"Pim pom pam pom, Waktu mencari bukti sudah habis silahkan untuk menuju ke ruang class trial"Ucap Monokuma diTv

"Sebaiknya kita keruang class trial"Ucap Shikamaru

Saat kami berjalan melewati ruang asrama aku melihat papan nama Saara agak miring

'Tunggu'Batin ku melihat Papan nama saara yang miring dan aku langsung melihat papan nama Haku dan benar saja papan nama haku juga agak miring

'J-jangan jangan'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto-kun sebaiknya kita cepat ke ruang class trial"Ucap kyouko

"Ahh.. Iya kyouko-chan"Ucap ku

'Semoga saja ini tak benar'Batin ku melanjutkan perjalanan

Dan kami sudah berkumpul dilift dan bisa ku lihat haku yang sedang menangis di pojok dengan saara dan hinata yang sedang menenangkannya

"Apa kalian sudah berkumpul semua, Aku akan menjalankan lift ini"Ucap monokuma dan tiba tiba lift ini turun

'Semoga saja nanti kami akan menemukan tersangkanya'Batin ku

"Naruto-kun, Semoga kita akan menemukan pembunuhnya"Ucap Saara menyemangati ku

"A-ah iya Saara-chan"Ucap ku membalas senyumannya

 **Jrek!**

 **Krek!**

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan..

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini Fic kedua saya kalo ada yang kurang jelas atau apa Mohon dimaklumi karna saya author newbie disini :D. Blom Juga namatin **Naruto Ga Kill!** Udah buat fic lagi -,-. Yosh bagi yang nunggu **Naruto Ga Kill!** saya akan mengUpdate secepatnya . Soalnya saya baru selesai perpisahan SMP dan File **Naruto Ga Kill!** Kehapus semua :'(

Kritik Dan sarannya dong Senpai And Reviewnya minna!

Ren Out!


End file.
